


Is it Any Wonder that My Mind's on Fire, Imprisoned by the Thoughts of What You Do

by grnidshrk



Series: Secret of the Desert [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was older than Sherlock, of that everyone was certain. But no one in the new life he'd created around the brilliant man-child actually knew how much older he really was. And really, the temptation to become a serial killer again just to see if Sherlock could figure it out was almost strong enough to make him pick up a blade. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Any Wonder that My Mind's on Fire, Imprisoned by the Thoughts of What You Do

John hid the twitching of his lips as he watched Sherlock quickly and efficiently pull apart everything in front of him with ease, deducing the intent and cause of the murder in front of them. The young man was so young, oh so young, yet he could do things it had taken John almost a millennia to learn. Granted, times didn’t move as fast then as they did now and it was easier to keep up, then everything was being invented Gods and old ways being stamped out with extreme prejudice, and John had to learn to adapt quicker than he ever had before. But he was good enough at spotting details and changing himself to fit the times nowadays that not even the great Consulting Detective himself noticed that John wasn’t who he said he was.

He watched DI Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson as they milled about him and a part of him ached for the horrors they see in their short life spans, but he can’t help the amusement at their coping mechanisms for their work. He doesn’t begrudge Anderson and Donovan their not-so-secret liaisons, average humans need whatever comfort they can glean from their lives, and he knows that somehow through their communications about Sherlock, Mycroft and Lestrade have been together for a long while.

But none of these things take away his intense study of this one man-child; Sherlock.

It’s not often that the parents, or at least the maternal parent, of a pre-immortal survives the birth of the child, which was why in times long past they were considered foundlings. But Sherlock and Mycroft’s mother survived birthing not one, but two, with relatively good health afterwards is simply amazing.

Still he watches and knows that it will be sooner than later that Sherlock will meet a violent, and more than likely painful, death and he will need to be taught. Mycroft possibly as well but John has the distinct feeling the only reason why the man will face a violent death is if he tries to interfere with his brother’s life to much; he is much too cunning and self aware to be in such a dangerous situation without a reasonable escape plan otherwise.

John, known amongst others like him as Chisisi from his time as a slave in Egypt, was a very old being and as such had long forgotten the name bestowed upon him by his caretakers when he was young. He was amongst the oldest, only a few centuries younger than Death, Methos, himself and as such he had seen and done many things, including being a serial killer for a while, just to pass the time. And watching the man-child before him solve cases with bits and pieces of a person’s life and the clues left behind, he felt himself wondering if Sherlock would have caught him, back when he was Jack and the throats of the loose women that trolled the streets with their bodies for sale had been his favored choice of victim.

But he pushed the notion aside, being a murderer was so boring, even while it was only infinitesimally harder to get away with such acts with the current technology. He had built himself a rather comfortable life here in London, with their cozy little abode in 221b Baker St. and Mrs. Hudson the Landlady, a Nemesis in James Moriarty, and an odd family such as the Holmes to watch the dynamics of.

Besides, tagging along with the churlish Consulting Detective was rather fun and definitely not boring—it’d give him something to tell Adam about next time he sees him at least.


End file.
